


第十二夜

by romanticnote



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticnote/pseuds/romanticnote
Summary: 碎碎念：虽然是hp设定但只是在hp里的某一个地点打了一炮而已…第十二夜是指圣诞夜之后的第十二个夜晚。其实本来想圣诞夜发出来可是因为懒就拖了十二天才写完…所以，九个月出道快乐！明天的ep大家要加油喔^ ^





	第十二夜

第十二夜

++++++++++++

#乙女，R，非现背

#师生预警，hp设定

#请勿上升

#建议搭配2018.11.12服装食用

 

“你等不到他的。”

身后传来一声轻笑，你身子一僵，回过头去，果然是他。

“你不陪拉文克劳的女学生跳舞，来这里干什么？”你恨恨地盯着面前穿着笔挺西装的俊朗男人，咬着牙一字一顿，“林——教——授——”

“今天的裙子很好看。”

林彦俊没有回答，负手到你身后，低下头撩起你散落在背后的长发，温热的呼吸喷在你颈侧，刻意压低的声线暧昧撩人。

“圣诞夜在榭寄生下相遇的两个人，可是要接吻的哦。”

纤腰被他的胳膊用力箍住，他掐住你的下巴把你的脸强硬地侧过来，舌尖灵巧地挑开你的牙关追捕着娇嫩的小舌。

你呜呜着想要推开他，却受制于这样的姿势根本使不上力气，粉拳打在他胸口倒有些欲拒还迎的意思。他嘴角的笑意不禁更深，手也不安分地慢慢往上游移，在你胸前的柔软停住。

“唔…林彦俊！”被松开的你抓着他胸前的飘带大口喘气，刚刚粗暴的吻唤醒了身体久违的记忆。

“不要在这里！求你…”

“怕被他看到吗？”

他脸色突然冷下来，不顾你的挣扎把你打横抱起。

“也好，我也不想让你那副样子被别人看去。”

 

脑袋被人强硬地捂在胸口，你闻着他外套上熟悉的白茶香调，脑袋晕晕乎乎。

礼服在这样的姿势下被堆叠到膝盖以上，你的两条腿只能暴露在空气中，随着他的步伐甩来甩去。感受到腿上传来的丝丝寒意，你终于意识到了这个羞耻的事实，不禁把脑袋往他怀里塞得更深。

“林彦俊，你要带我去哪里…”

你抬起头可怜地眨着眼睛看他，他却依旧冷着脸无视你的问题，“这么长时间不见，连称呼都忘了？”

“…”你第一次真切地感受到他的怒意，绞着手指小声地唤了声，“学长…”

“不对。”

“哥哥…”

“换一个。”

“老公…”

你快哭出来了。

他终于满意地低下头啄了啄你的鼻尖，然后一脚踢开面前拉文克劳院长办公室的门。

你坐在办公桌上不安地挪动着身体，试图从桌子上跳下来，“弗立维教授回来的话…”

“代课结束我给他换张新的。”

他打断你的疑虑，把你按回桌子上和你接吻，身后的拉链硌着你的后背，你难受地皱紧了眉头。

他温柔地吻上你的眉心，搂着你的肩膀把你小心翼翼环进怀里，伸手拉下了礼服的拉链。

“嘶——”香槟色的礼服顺着桌子滑落，柔嫩赤裸的女体暴露在空气中，你忍不住羞耻地抬起胳膊遮住自己的眼睛，却被强硬地拉开。

“宝贝怎么还像第一次那么害羞。”

他松了松领口，双臂撑在你身后的桌子上，好笑地看着你。

“你…唔嗯！”

长腿不容拒绝地插进你试图并紧的双腿里，纤长的手指挑开湿濡的布料在你的幽秘处划着圈，你呜咽着蹬腿想要逃脱这不受控的快感，却被猛然插入你体内的两根手指强行噤声。

他屈起手指在你紧致的甬道里摸索着，长指轻车熟路地寻到你的敏感点，抵在上面轻柔地按压。穴里水声清亮，羞得你又不自觉地绞紧了内壁，连他的手指都紧紧咬住。

他禁不住又调笑起来，“宝贝还是和以前一样敏感，亲两下就湿得不行。”

“还是说，已经被别的男人插过？”

没等你来得及反驳，他就解开西裤，把身下的挺硬送了进来。你被他突然的闯入刺激得身子都要弹起来，却被他用力地按回桌面。

身下的嫩肉一感受到熟悉的形状，就争先恐后地攀附了上去，贪婪地吞吐着他的性器。

他捞起你的长腿挂在肩头，香槟色的高跟鞋随着他的冲撞在空中无力地晃荡。坚硬的柱体直抵宫口，身上所有的感官都在被迫感受身体里的坚挺，你脑袋一片空白，除了呻吟什么也不能思考。

“林彦俊…不要…太快了，哈啊…”

“叫老公。”

“呜呜老公…太刺激了…求你…”

“老公厉害还是那个斯莱特林的学弟厉害？”

他低头咬住你一侧的乳尖，含糊不清地发问，在你短暂的迟疑后下身又是狠狠往里一顶。

你总算知道了他的盛怒从何而来。

积攒了接近一个月的委屈终于爆发，你不管下身因为空虚还在不断开合的贪婪穴口，猛地把他推开。

“林彦俊，在你眼里我就是这种女人吗！”

“你凭什么说我？毕业就失踪，半年后突然回来代理院长，还…还装不认识我！”

“而且你还勾引拉文克劳的女学生！”

下身的穴口还在空虚地收缩，你坐在桌沿，狼狈地抹着眼泪大声控诉他。

“勾引女学生？”

他皱着眉头想了会儿，突然记起以代理院长身份回校当天，一个拉文克劳的女生就跑到院长室来，以请教消隐咒的名义，在他面前——

消隐了自己的巫师长袍。

恰好门口传来敲门声，等他侧着头尴尬地把女生的长袍恢复后，拉开门人已经不见了。

第二天你就在礼堂高调接受了对你死缠烂打的一位斯莱特林学弟的求爱。

“全霍格沃茨都知道，你在办公室消隐了人家的…嗝，裙子，为了弥补人家就答应做她圣诞舞会的舞伴。呜呜呜…”

“我今晚根本就没有舞伴…”总算知道了万恶之源，林彦俊无奈地俯下身子，抹掉你脸上不停掉落的泪珠，“别人说什么你就信什么，你是笨蛋吗…”

“呜呜呜我不管…都是你的错！”你哭得快要背过气去，他只好顺着你的脊背小声地道歉。

“失踪半年也不告诉我，是死是活也不知道，我为什么不可以再找一个…还要，嗝，还要羞辱我…呜呜林彦俊你太坏了，我好讨厌你啊！”

“我在出魔法部的秘密任务，”他心疼地吻着你的发顶，“让你担心了，对不起，我回来了。”

“呜呜呜…”你好不容易止住了眼泪，在听到“秘密任务”之后眼泪又扑簌簌往下掉，“是很危险吗…”

“还好哦…”

“那你干嘛不告诉我！”你又气呼呼地去捶他的胸口，却看到他皱着眉头嘶了一声。

白衬衣有微微的血迹渗出来，你慌忙地放下手，又抬起来急急地去解他的扣子，“这怎么回事啊！”

“没事的宝贝，”抓住你的手，眉头因为疼痛蹙在一起，他却依旧噙着笑意把你推回桌面上，“小伤口啦，我们继续做吧。”

“让我看看才行。”

你抵住他压过来的身体，继续去解他的扣子，他只好无奈地把手撑在你身边，乖乖任你摆布。

扣子被一粒一粒地解开，赤裸的胸膛展现在你面前，交错的新旧伤疤从胸口蔓延到腰迹，刚刚被你误伤的痂口已经开裂，渗出点点血珠。

林彦俊看着你心疼得不行又开始掉眼泪，也禁不住心疼地摸你的头发。

“宝贝吓到了吗？别怕。”

他抵住你的鼻尖，轻轻地磨蹭着。

“都已经快好啦～”

快好了还是这个样子。你嘴巴一瘪眼泪又要往下掉。

“别哭了我的小哭包。”他亲亲你的眼角，下身抵在你的腿心缓慢地磨蹭，“老公还能像以前一样操你，健康得很。”

“正经一点啦…大流氓！”

“你里面好湿好热，勾得我恨不得永远不拔出来。”他把头埋在你的颈侧，牙尖折磨着那块柔软的嫩肉，性器慢慢地捅入你的下体，“宝贝是小流氓才对…”

你揽着他的脖子，双腿分得更开，下身往上挺了挺接纳他的进入。重新埋入你体内的炙热比以前更热情，你按捺不住呻吟，秀腿盘住他的窄腰把他往更深处勾引。粗长的棒身把你内里的肉褶一点点地碾平，撞击在宫口发出沉闷的水声。

“疼吗？”你摸着他胸前的伤口，把唇贴上去小心地触碰着。

“疼。”

“不过，宝贝亲一下就不疼了。”

他又挺腰重重一顶。

“再亲一下。”

“再亲一下。”

你抱着他的脖子，细密的吻从他高挺的鼻梁流连到紧咬的下唇，“彦俊，我好想你。”

“我也好想你。”

 

————————END————————

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念：  
> 虽然是hp设定但只是在hp里的某一个地点打了一炮而已…第十二夜是指圣诞夜之后的第十二个夜晚。其实本来想圣诞夜发出来可是因为懒就拖了十二天才写完…
> 
> 所以，九个月出道快乐！明天的ep大家要加油喔^ ^


End file.
